


Вечер с нечистью

by Deiko (Gellert)



Category: Original Work, Socionics
Genre: Banter, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Parody, Sexual Humor, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gellert/pseuds/Deiko





	Вечер с нечистью

Уже почти полночь. Но вместо того, чтобы готовиться ко сну, друзья-студенты располагаются поудобнее и открывают еще одну бутылку красного вина. Не так уж часто выпадает возможность собраться всем вместе и выехать за город, поэтому товарищи рады любой возможности, пусть даже это желанное «за город» не дом отдыха или какой-нибудь горнолыжный курорт, а просто небольшой домик на самом краю деревни, куда на лето часто приезжает семья одного из сидящих в комнате мучеников науки — Бальзака... Причем дом располагается на самом краю деревни и из окна открывается вид на местное кладбище. Очень воодушевляющее зрелище.  
Разлив вино по бокалам, Бальзак поднимается и вручает каждому его порцию: один бокал прямо в руки Наполеону; второй — на столик перед кушеткой, на которой вальяжно расположился Джек, печатающий что-то в телефоне; третий — Драйзеру, который, с неохотой оторвавшись от толстенного тома латыни, принимает бокал и коротко кивает в знак благодарности. Сам же Бальзак устраивается на полу подле Напа: не потому что на диване больше нет места, а потому что здесь гораздо удобнее раскладывать карты, которые обнаружились на самом дне шифоньера, куда сбрасывался всякий хлам. Причем кто и когда оставил там эту колоду сам хозяин дома уже и не помнит. Баль, к удивлению товарищей, неплохо разбирается в Таро и сейчас, хорошенько перетасовав колоду, он начинает перебирать ее в поисках Старших Арканов. То, что карты — женская прерогатива, всего лишь гендерный стереотип.  
— Атмосферно, — выдает Джек, допечатав сообщение и, откинув телефон подальше, пригубляет кроваво-красное вино. — Полнолуние, кладбище, царящий в комнате полумрак... Сейчас нам Драй вызовет на латыни дьявола и будет вообще шик.  
— Никакого дьявола вызывать не нужно. Он и так уже здесь, — с убийственной серьезностью говорит Драй и переводит взгляд на Напа.  
— Я-то сатана? — восхищенно отзывается он.  
— Ага. «Аццкий Сотона», — довольно хохочет Лондон.  
— Нет, ну реально же! — не обращая внимания на последний комментарий, говорит Нап. — Кто правит бал? Сатана! Если уж и быть нечистью, то не кем иным, как самим дьяволом!  
Бальзак на секунду прекращает терзать колоду и делает небольшой глоток. Правильно сделал, что доверил на этот раз выбор вина Наполеону, а то Джек притащил бы опять какое-нибудь пойло, которое кроме него никто терпеть не может.  
— Тебе, как ни странно, подходит, — задумчиво начинает он. — Мне нравятся демоны.  
— Все знают, что тебе нравится всякая чертовщина, — соглашается Джек. — Кстати, о чертовщине... Если уж мы с такой легкостью наградили тебя подобным титулом, то было бы забавно классифицировать остальных знакомых. Только давайте без конкретных примеров — если выбирать, то просто класс существ.  
— Можно бы, — снисходительно говорит Наполеон. — Но, чур, я исключение из сегодняшнего правила. И раз уж я дьявол, то ты будешь моим демоном, чертом, бесом, ну или кто там любимчик сатаны?  
— Любите вы хоть черта, на здоровье! — тут же вворачивает цитату Джек и, усмехнувшись, извлекает из близлежащей сумки блокнот, ручку и делает какие-то пометки. — На память, — поясняет он. — Зафиксирую все на бумаге, а лет через сто буду вас шантажировать.  
— Если уж и дальше проводить сравнения, то ты вампир, Джек. Всю кровь из нас уже выпил, — высказавшись, Баль наполняет опустевший бокал и снова склоняется над картами.  
— Кровопийца! — Нап одобрительно качает головой. — Отсосешь мне?  
— Чего? — Джек вопросительно изгибает бровь.  
— Крови, конечно же!  
— Он уже у меня отсасывает, — неожиданно вмешивается Драйзер. Причем произносит он это с такой убийственной серьезностью, что Лондон начинает смеяться в голос.  
— Бета у нас тоже нечисть, — задумчиво продолжает хозяин дома.  
— Жуков, например, огромный тролль с дубиной, — презрительно фыркает Наполеон. Ни для кого в университете не секрет постоянное соперничество этих двоих: и Наполеон, и Жуков употребляли и более оскорбительные сравнения и ругательства друг про друга.  
— Жуков скорее оборотень, — спокойным, тихим голосом возражает новоявленный любимчик сатаны. — Как в каком-нибудь фильме, типа «Ван Хельсинга»: высокий рост, накаченные мышцы, недюжинная сила...  
Судя по тому, что Джек застрочил в блокноте только сейчас, он решил сохранить на бумаге второй вариант.  
— Зато Есенин будет эльфом.  
— Домовым или, как у Санта Клауса? — ехидничает Лондон.  
— Да любым. Хотя я имел в виду светлых эльфов.  
Вновь отметка в блокноте.  
— Гамлет, — продолжает Бальзак тему. — Знаете, есть такая крикливая ведьма, банши?  
— Не пойдет, — вновь неожиданно вклинивается в общий разговор Драйзер. — Это только ты считаешь его истеричкой, а он вполне адекватная личность. Эмоционален, безусловно, но не настолько.  
— Повсюду стереотипы, — кивает Джек. — Хотя можно было бы попробовать записать его как инкуба: Макс бы наверняка не спорил.  
— А кем же будет сам Горький?  
— Почему-то у меня ассоциации с адским псом. Вспомните: Гарм, Цербер... Жуть, конечно, но жуть не просто так людей пугающая, а выполняющая определенную, даже необходимую работу.  
Тут ни у кого возражений нет.  
— Альфа?  
— Дон определенно маг.  
— Ага, волшебник хренов, — усмехается Нап, вспоминая, как в последний раз Дон демонстрировал ему дома какой-то уникальный пятновыводитель собственного производства. Пятна на рубашке после чудо-средства не было: вместо него на этом месте после применения адской смеси зияла небольшая дырка.  
— Учитывая распиздяйство Дона, то для его дуала хорошо бы подобрать какой-нибудь более прагматичный и «хозяйственный» вариант... пусть Дюма будет домовым, — заметив вопросительные взгляды, Баль поясняет: — В отличие от Дона он содержит квартиру в порядке: везде чистота, уход, уют... Без домового так не получится.  
— У тебя здесь точно нет домового, — с наигранной нежностью в голосе произносит Нап. — Такой потрясающий срач вокруг! — за что и получает в бок от Бальзака.  
— Роб — привидение. Такое тихое, спокойное, незаметное привидение...  
— Было бы незаметное, если бы с ним повсюду не таскался Гюго. Захочешь — не проглядишь. Он у меня, кстати, ассоциируется с единорогом. Может быть не совсем то, что нужно для нашей классификации, но тем не менее.  
— Почему единорог? — потрясающая версия Напа заставила-таки Драйзера вновь ненадолго прервать чтение.  
— Потому что единороги ассоциируются у меня с упоротостью. А только упоротый мог покрасить волосы во все оттенки радуги. Можно, конечно, объяснить это тем, что у человека свое видение мира, но я не удивлюсь, если все же выяснится, что в его доме чересчур часто красят стены или в его квартире есть утечка газа.  
— Хватит обсуждать это цветастое недоразумение, — тон Бальзака и выражение лица весьма красноречивы. — Дельта. Давайте уже типировать Дельту, — он уже разобрался со своей колодой и, разложив ее на две стопки, берет ту, которая поменьше и вытягивает одну карту. Увидев, что ему достался Тринадцатый Аркан, Смерть, Бальзак слегка улыбается, почти мечтательно. Наполеона от такого непривычного зрелища как улыбающийся Бальзак, малость передергивает.  
— А что тут гадать? Достоевский — ангел. Это, конечно, не нечисть, а какая-то уже «чисть», но других вариантов у меня нет, — не услышав возражений, Джек продолжает: — Штирлиц — джинн, ибо для этого потрясающего парня нет ничего невозможного. Понимаю, что отступление от правил, но других идей нет.  
— Габен, слава дивану, зомби, — налив еще вина, Нап добавляет: — А Гексли — писки! Тьфу ты, то есть пикси! Пикси, прям как наш Гек, как известно, убийственно рыжие. С очень взбалмошным характером: то хохочут и бесятся, а то сделают хрень какую-нибудь пакостную... А даже если и сделают, то все равно хохочут... Очередной розыгрыш, мля...  
— Напу больше не наливать, — Драйзер решительно захлопывает книгу и забирает у Джека из рук блокнот. — А тебе лишь бы всякую ерунду записывать.  
— Эй! — с деланным возмущением приподнимается на кушетке последний. — Мы же тебя еще не типировали! Зачем ты конфисковал блокнот?  
— Драя и не получится типировать. Он не нечисть, — Баль поднимается и приступает к уборке, а именно: просто скидывает весь тот хлам, что они разбросали в течение вечера, на стол. На самую верхушку этой незамысловатой конструкции он водружает четыре пустых бокала. — Он у нас инквизитор.  
— Хватит разводить демагогию посреди ночи, — сурово перебивает его Драйзер затем, ухватив Джека за руку, поднимает его с кушетки и, повернувшись к Напу и Балю, тоном, словно проклиная, говорит: — Спокойной ночи.  
— Ну все, пошел осиновый кол в вампира загонять, — ухмыляется Нап, глядя как закрывается дверь за инквизитором и его жертвой. Секунду поразмыслив, он переводит оценивающий взгляд на Бальзака и с гаденькой ухмылкой выдает: — Может быть, и нам провести обряд изгнания демона, а?


End file.
